


How's this for some Spice?

by memoonster



Series: 30 day otp porn drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Creative Sexual Position, M/M, hot dogging, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoonster/pseuds/memoonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks for more spice in the bedroom, Sam finds a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's this for some Spice?

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to dolavine for the beta <3

Dean enters the hotel room with two coffees and a bag of greasy breakfast sandwiches. 

He finds Sam slumped over his laptop looking at something with great interest.

“Whatcha doing Sammy?”, Dean asks as he sets the food on the table. 

“Just doing a little research” Sam replies closing the laptop and setting it to the side. 

“New case?” Dean hands Sam a coffee and a sandwich before unwrapping his own and taking a big bite. 

“No nothing like that Sam answers.” Sam pushes his food to the side and stares at Dean as if he’s contemplating telling him something. 

Dean swallows his bite of sandwich as his eyes meet Sam’s and asks, “What now?” He wipes the side of his mouth as if something is on his face.

“Remember the other night when you suggested we spice things up a bit in the bedroom?” He bites his lower lip and lets his eyes drift towards the laptop.

“Sure.” Dean furrows his brow and follows Sam’s eyes. “Wait; is that what you were doing on the computer, ordering stuff like- kinky sex toys?” 

“Not ordering anything. Here look” Sam turns the laptop to face Dean and opens it to show him the page he’s been looking at. “Not kinky sex _toys_ , but- I thought maybe we could give this a try.” 

Dean’s eyes get wide, he looks at Sam who’s sliding his chair up next to him and swallows hard. He throws his half-eaten sandwich in the trash and slips off his jacket. “Would now be a good time to try it?” 

“No time like the present.” 

Sam smiles flirtatiously, and straddles his chair- which is now, right next to Dean. He crooks his finger seductively, beckoning Dean to come closer. 

Dean steps in front of Sam and grabs a handful of hair to pull his head back before slanting his mouth over Sam’s for a wet open-mouthed kiss. 

Tightening his fingers in Sam’s hair, Dean begins trailing his lips up and down Sam’s throat stopping occasionally to nip at his earlobe. Sam moans and shifts in his seat trying to find friction for his now stiff cock. 

Dean smiles knowingly against Sam’s skin as he adjusts his own hard-on through his jeans. “We seem to be a bit overdressed for what you have in mind.” 

Sam stands and quickly, divests himself of his clothing then resumes his position of straddling the chair.  
Dean chuckles softly as he walks over to the nightstand and retrieves a small bottle of lube they left there from earlier. 

Tossing the bottle on the table he faces Sam to slowly begin lifting the hem of his shirt then sliding it up over his well muscled chest to expose the thick flanks of his torso. He takes his time undressing, teasing Sam with his impromptu striptease, touching himself seductively, circling his nipples and cupping his very erect penis as he pulls his boxers off. He’s reveling in the fact that Sam is white knuckling the back of the chair. 

Dean walks behind the chair one hand slipping along Sam’s collar bone and then down his back. Dean’s working over his own cock as he brings himself to full hardness. 

“Okay Sammy, assume the position” Dean’s says huskily, as he watches Sam rise up and strand on the seat of the chair, his long lean body bent in half as he waits for Dean to take him by the hips. 

Dean takes another look at the picture on the laptop and then moves in. He takes Sam’s hips and helps him to crouch down so that he can lean against his groin. His hard cock slipping between Sam’s wide spread cheeks. 

“Perfect fucking position,” Dean comments as his cock pulses precome over Sam’s warm ass.

Sam leans back, his body coming to rest on Dean and he can feel the head of his brother’s cock slipping between his cheeks. He moans with the sensation.

Dean takes the bottle of lube and positions it so that a thin stream run down the crack of Sam’s ass to ease the way for what was about to come next.

Dean makes quick work of prepping Sam, slipping his fingers inside of Sam, stretching him open and making him squirm.

Sam’s body reacts, the position makes for easy penetration of Dean’s fingers and he knows it will be the same for his cock.

Dean knows Sam’s ready so he squirts more lube over his hand over and his cock before sliding into Sam’s relaxed hole. 

Sam is opened up nice and wide. He’s able to take Dean’s girth easily but still he always loves the feeling of the initial burn as pushes back into Dean, making him bottom out right away. 

Dean hooks his hands under Sam’s thighs to offer him support as he lets Sam rock himself against Dean’s hard cock. He’s filling Sam up with each thrust and this position allows him so much more thrusting power.

“Good choice Sammy.” He groans out as Sam pushes back. 

They’re fucking with a heated frenzy that they haven’t in years. The ease of penetration makes for a fulfilling sensation for both of them. 

Sam’s engorged prostate is being massaged by the head of his brother’s cock and he can barely hold on much longer.

“Can’t wait much more.” His words are strained.

“Need me to stroke you?” Dean asks, his hand already coming around to stroke Sam’s leaking cock.

Sam thrusts a few more times and between Dean’s cock filling him full and his hand squeezing his over sensitize cock, he comes shooting his load on the back of the chair. His knees shaking from holding the position and the intense orgasm he just had.

Dean follows him over as Sam’s ass milks him with its pulsating quiver.

They sprawl out on the bed. Sam’s legs still cramping but he’s not regretting any of it.

“We need to read more of that, what was it again?” Dean’s wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist.

“Kama Sutra.” Sam exhales at the warm feeling of Dean’s arms.

“Sex book.”


End file.
